An increased throughput, e.g., above 1 Gigabit-per-second (Gbps) per wireless communication client, may be required in order, for example, to satisfy a demand for transferring increased amounts of data within wireless communication networks, such as, for example, wireless local area networks (WLAN) and/or wireless personal area networks (WPAN). The increased throughput may be achieved, for example, by using a communication link having a wide bandwidth. For example, a bandwidth of more than 80 Mega-Hertz (MHz) may be required in order to provide a throughput greater than 1 Gbps, e.g., in a network operating over a frequency band of 5 Giga-Hertz (GHz) in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standards. However, a likelihood of allocating a channel having a wide bandwidth may be relatively low due, for example, to interference, overlapping networks, regulatory limitations, and the like.
A plurality of wireless communication channels may be required in order to achieve the high bandwidth. For example, more than four 20 MHz channels may be required, e.g., according to the IEEE 802.11 standards, in order to achieve a bandwidth of more than 80 MHz
In order to perform a transmission over a combined channel formed by a plurality of channels, a transmitter may be required not to interfere with potential overlapping communication networks, which may also be using one or more of the plurality of channels included in the combined channel. However, following the physical and virtual carrier sense rules in each of the channels of the combined channel may result in reduced transmission efficiency.